Changes
by Miss P
Summary: After an accident, Miss Parker turns to her father. Will he care?


Changes. By Miss P.  
  
Summary: After an accident, Miss Parker turns to her father. Will he care?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker watched the scene in front of her in shock. The heat was almost unbearable and the flames were everywhere she looked. The firefighters were shouting, desperately trying to extinguish the fire. Miss Parker had managed to get out with only some burn injuries on her arms and legs. It hurt like hell, but she didn't notice it, all she could think of was her house that was quickly being destroyed. She felt tears cloud her eyes and the smoke made it hard to breathe.  
  
About a half an hour later the firefighters gave up. There was nothing more they could do, the house was gone. Slowly, they packed up theire stuff and prepared to leave. One of the men walked up to Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm sorry miss... it was too late, is there anything we can do for you?" he asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.  
  
"These burn injuries look quite bad; you should get to a hospital."  
  
"I will..." Miss Parker managed to say. "I'm waiting for someone..." she added in a trembling voice. The man believed her and wished her good luck before heading for the truck. After a while it drove off and Miss Parker was alone. With tears running down her cheeks she walked closer to where the house had been. Crying she looked down at the pieces that were left. She bent down to pick up a small part of a photo. It was badly ruined but she could see it was of her mother. She held the photo to her chest and started to cry even more. Everything was gone, all memories, everything. The house had been the only thing she had where she could feel safe. Now there was only a heap of ashes left.  
  
Slowly Miss Parker let her gaze travel down her body. The thin white nightgown she was wearing was torn and wasn't covering much of her. Her arms were wounded and her legs were burnt very badly. Miss Parker took a deep trembling breath. She knew she had to get to a hospital, but she didn't know how. She had no phone so she couldn't call anyone. Slowly she eyed the car. It was only one way; she had too drive there herself.  
  
With tears running down her cheeks she made her way to the car. Slowly and with a lot of trying she managed to get in and start it. Her legs hurt with every move she made and she could hardly concentrate on the road. Desperately, she wished someone had been there with her. She couldn't do this alone. She needed someone to be there... just someone...  
  
*  
  
"Daddy... I need help," Miss Parker almost stumbled inside as her father opened the door.  
  
"Angel? What happened to you? You look like hell!" Mr. Parker exclaimed as he saw his daughter.  
  
"A fire... my house is destroyed..." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Please, I don't want to be alone," Miss Parker begged.  
  
"Angel... I'm really busy; there is something I have to be ready with until tomorrow... I'm afraid I..." Mr. Parker started but got interrupted.  
  
"But Daddy, I'm hurt... I have no place to go... please..."  
  
"I'm sorry angel; I don't have time to take care of you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Just make sure you get to a hospital, that doesn't look good," Mr. Parker said, eyeing his daughter's injuries.  
  
"I have no where to go... daddy don't do this to me, I need you," Miss Parker said in tears.  
  
"There are hotels, C'mon, you're a Parker... you can take care of yourself..."  
  
"Angel... Don't cry; don't let me see you that weak."  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. It was obvious her father wasn't going to help her. Slowly she turned and walked out through the door.  
  
"That's my Angel!" Mr. Parker said.  
  
"I'm not your Angel... not anymore..." Miss Parker cried. Mr. Parker closed the door before he heard her.  
  
Miss Parker slowly sank to the ground. She couldn't believe it! How could he do something like this? She had been sure he would drive her to the hospital, that he would take her to his home and take care of her. But he didn't care at all. No one cared. Right now she wished she hadn't made it out, that the flames had devoured her as they did with her house.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. She just drove until she suddenly realized she was outside the Centre. As she got out of the car, her legs almost gave way under her and she had to grab the door to steady herself. She screamed in pain as her arm happened to hit the hard metal of the car. Slowly she let go of it and started to walk towards the building. She didn't care about going to the hospital; she didn't care of what happened to her at all. The Centre was the only place she could go, even though it still was in the middle of the night.  
  
Exhausted and in great pain, she collapsed in the couch of her office. She didn't have the strength to move, even though she was craving for something to numb the hurting. Sobbing she closed her eyes and everything went black.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been lying there but suddenly voices caught her attention. Moaning, she opened her eyes. The room was not dark anymore.  
  
"Miss Parker, have you been here the whole night?!" Miss Parker looked up and saw Sydney walk into the room. She tried to get out of the couch but the pain was too strong. With a scream she fell down onto her back again  
  
Sydney ran up to her to see what was wrong. As he laid eyes on her burned skin he let out a loud gasp of horror.  
  
"Parker! What happened?!"  
  
"Fire..." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"A fire? Where?"  
  
"My house... it's gone..." Miss Parker whispered weakly.  
  
Sydney let out another gasp. He stared at Miss Parker in shock.  
  
"You need to get to a hospital! Why didn't you?" he asked.  
  
Miss Parker just shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to me to call your father?"  
  
"He knows,"  
  
Sydney gave her a confused look. If Mr. Parker knew, why the hell hadn't he taken her to the hospital?  
  
"I went to him... he just threw me out saying he didn't have time..." Miss Parker said in tears. Right now she didn't care if Sydney thought she was weak, she was too depressed to bother.  
  
"That bastard," Sydney mumbled. "Don't worry Parker, you will be alright," he said in a higher tone.  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
*  
  
About five hours had passed and Sydney was still sitting next to Miss Parker's hospital-bed. She hadn't woken up yet but he wanted her to know someone was there when she did. The doctors had managed to take care of her wounds quite well, but said it would need a long time to heal. Sydney sighed miserably, how could a father be so heartless to his own daughter? He didn't gave a damn about her! He just couldn't believe it. Suddenly Miss Parker started to move slightly. Sydney gave her a cheerless look. He wondered what she was going to do now. How she would handle this? He knew how much she loved her house.  
  
"Daddy?" Miss Parker's weak voice brought him back from his thought.  
  
"It's me, Sydney," he said in a calm voice. He felt sorry for her a he saw the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"I know I'm not your father, but I didn't want you to be alone," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Miss Parker mumbled. She was quiet for a while. "I couldn't stop praying everything had been a bad dream, but when I woke up here, as I felt the pain, I knew it was for real," she said in a low voice  
  
"At least daddy could have cared..." she added, struggling against her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sydney said.  
  
"All this time he just pretended, I don't think he has ever liked me. Maybe it's because I remind him about mom," Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Miss Parker, it's okay to cry."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.  
  
"It's not a sign of weakness, it's only human, everybody cries," Sydney stated.  
  
"That was a good one Freud," Miss Parker said. Sydney didn't care about her cold remark. Carefully he took her hand and held it. Miss Parker couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She broke down crying and Sydney did his best to comfort her.  
  
*  
  
About a week later Miss Parker was released from the hospital. Sydney had invited her to stay at his house but Miss Parker had refused. She just couldn't sink that low. It would be like totally giving up. She just couldn't! Instead she had 'moved in' in her office. She had spent four days sleeping in the small couch. It wasn't comfortable and she didn't want anything more badly then to give in and let Sydney take care of her, as he had told.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Miss Parker looked up and saw Broots.  
  
"Come in!" She said wearily.  
  
Broots walked in with a smile on his lips. "I found a hotel with spare rooms. Do you want me too order a room for you?" he asked. Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"No, I'm fine here! The Centre is my home now," she said in a cold voice. The smile on Broots face faded and he gave her a troubled look. Without saying anything he turned and walked up to the door.  
  
"Broots," Miss Parker's voice trembled slightly as she spoke.  
  
Broots slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miss Parker whispered. "I appreciate what you did, thank you... but I want to stay here, the Centre is the only place I know of, it's the only place I can call 'home'," she continued in a low voice. Broots nodded understandingly. Then he turned and left. Miss Parker buried her face in her hands; a few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, it was getting dark again and the people went home for the night. Miss Parker slowly left her place in front of the window. She switched the lights off and walked up to the couch. Since she barely had any clothes, she didn't bother to change. With a deep sigh, she lay down, covering herself with a blanket. Just a few minutes after she'd closed her eyes, the door to her office opened and a ray of light fell across the floor.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm going home, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No Broots, but thank you," Miss Parker said.  
  
"Okay... see you tomorrow," with those words Broots left and closed the door again. Miss Parker closed her eyes and soon she'd fallen asleep. She didn't notice the door open and the man who walked inside. He slowly walked up to the couch and knelt next to Miss Parker's sleeping form.  
  
"Parker," he whispered.  
  
Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes. She gave the person a sleepy look.  
  
"Angel, I'm glad you are okay."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not okay daddy, how can you even think I am?"  
  
"And why is that Angel?"  
  
Miss Parker sat up, facing her father. "What the hell do you think?! You threw me out! You are supposed to care, why don't you?!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
"I do... you know how it is, there are things that can't wait," Mr. Parker said.  
  
"Yeah, your work is more important than your family, I know..." Miss Parker said, struggling against the tears that were brimming in her eyes.  
  
"That is not true," Mr. Parker protested.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you sleeping here?" Mr. Parke asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," Miss Parker said. She gave her father a pleading look, as if she was begging him to tell her to come with him.  
  
Mr. Parker was just about to talk when Miss Parker cut him off. "What did you do that night? What was it that was so important?" she asked.  
  
"I had some paperwork," Mr. Parker answered.  
  
Miss Parker just stared at him. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Daddy, why are you doing this to me? How can you be so cold?" she whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, I never thought you would be so pathetic," Mr. Parker said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Miss Parker couldn't control her emotions any longer. She started to cry. "I want to be alone," she sobbed. Mr. Parker got up on his feet and walked up to the door.  
  
"Yes you should be. No one want to be around you when you act like this, for gods sake, get a grip!" with those words he left the office, slamming the door shut. He didn't see the other man, hiding in the shadows. As Mr. Parker had disappeared, the man sneaked into the office.  
  
Slowly he walked up to Miss Parker.  
  
"Don't listen to him, it's not true," he said. Miss Parker looked up and saw Sydney looking down at her.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"No, you shouldn't be alone," Sydney said softly.  
  
"Yes I should... daddy's right..." Miss Parker sniveled.  
  
"No, I know you don't want to believe it, but he doesn't care about you at all. I'm sorry Parker, but you have to believe that," Sydney said.  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a while. "He had paperwork..." she whispered. First Sydney was confused then he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sydney said in a low voice. He gave Miss Parker a look then he decided to take the chance. He placed his arm around her and helped her to stand. Miss Parker didn't do anything to protest.  
  
"I'm taking you with me, I can't let you stay here," Sydney said. Miss Parker immediately shook her head.  
  
"I can't," she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Only for tonight, then you can decide what to do," Sydney tried. Miss Parker didn't know what to do. She looked down at her feet. Sydney placed his hand under her chin and forced her to face him.  
  
"Parker, I care about you..." he said softly.  
  
With tears running down her cheeks, Miss Parker slowly nodded. "Only for tonight," she said almost inaudibly Sydney gave her a smile.  
  
"Let's go," With his arm still around Miss Parker's waist, they started to walk, leaving the office behind.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker awoke by someone screaming. She sat up in her bed, giving the dark room a terrified look. As she remembered her dream, she realized the screams were her own.  
  
"Parker? Are you alright?" Sydney peeked through the door to his guestroom. Miss Parker nodded. She was breathing hard and her face was covered with sweat. Sydney slowly shook his head. He walked in and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"It was just a nightmare," Miss Parker whispered, trying desperately to breathe normally.  
  
"It's okay," Sydney said soothingly. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" he added.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just watched Sydney with sad eyes. She didn't know how to act. She wanted to talk, but was it right to open up to Sydney?  
  
"It's alright, you can trust me."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a small smile.  
  
"The dreams won't let me forget..." she whispered.  
  
"What happened that night? Do you know what caused the fire?" Sydney asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I woke up and the flames were everywhere, I didn't know what to do. I tried to get away from it, and when I got to the stairs it collapsed and I got trapped. I couldn't concentrate on anything; I just knew I had to get out of there. I was so scared... and..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off and she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Go on..." Sydney whispered.  
  
"The flames burned into my legs, it hurt so much... I tried to break free, but I couldn't... I had almost given up when... I don't remember, I just know I managed to get away from it. I was too scared to think about the pain, I just ran and finally I was outside of the house. I guess someone else had called the fire department, and they did everything they could to extinguish it... but it was too late... they couldn't save the house..." Miss Parker started to cry silently.  
  
"It was all I had..." she said in tears.  
  
"I know it's hard," Sydney said understandingly.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I... can you...?" Miss Parker didn't know how to ask. She gave the man an uncertain look. Sydney patiently waited for her to continue.  
  
"... Please... hold me..." Miss Parker finally whispered. She kept her gaze at her hands to avoid eye contact with him. She felt extremely weak for asking him, but she just wanted to feel safe. She needed the comfort.  
  
Sydney put his arms around her, gently pulling her close. "You don't have to ask," he whispered. Miss Parker leaned her head against his chest, silently weeping. As she felt Sydney's arms around her, she couldn't help wondering if her father would ever do something like this.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Miss Parker let Sydney give her a ride to the Centre. Together they entered the building. Miss Parker headed for the elevator before Sydney had time to say anything. Sydney picked up his mail, before walking to his own office. Just as he'd gotten inside, the phone rang.  
  
"This is Sydney?" he answered.  
  
"Syd, it's me... where is Miss Parker?" Sydney smiled sadly as he heard the concern in Jarod's voice.  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"No... She's fine; I guess you heard about what happened to her house."  
  
"Yes I was there. I can't believe it... how is she handling it?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I'm not sure. She pretends to be strong, but I know it's just a façade," Sydney said, thinking of the way Miss Parker was last night.  
  
"Is she staying at her father's place?"  
  
"No... that's bastard threw her out. She came there, badly injured pleading for him to care. She slept here at the Centre for days, but she's staying with me now..."  
  
"I feel so sorry for her, no one should have to experience something like this, how can Mr. Parker be so heartless?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry, and... write this number down, in case she needs someone, I'll always be there," Jarod said, telling Sydney the number to his cell phone. Sydney did as he said.  
  
Sydney was just about to talk when the dial tone sounded. He sighed and put the phone down.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN BLUE COVE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was sitting in the couch, staring at her phone. She wanted to call him, but she knew she couldn't. What happened didn't change anything. She was still the huntress, and her job was to return him to the Centre. Her own needs didn't matter. Slowly, Miss Parker eyed the room, it wasn't big, but she didn't need that, she was only staying there temporarily. She knew she couldn't spend the rest of her live living at hotels. Sydney had told her she could stay with him for as long as she wanted. She believed him, but there were no way she could do that. Of course she appreciated his kindness, but she didn't want him to know how weak she really was. Living on her own, let her be the way she wanted, and she knew being around Sydney would only be a battle against herself.  
  
Miss Parker got out of the couch and headed for the door. There was something she had to do.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker's black car slowly stopped on the street in front of her 'house'. She got out of the car and walked towards the place the house once had been. She gave the burned ground a miserable look. She still couldn't believe it was gone. She knew it was just a house, but she really missed it. She missed the feeling of belonging, of security and of having someplace to call her own.  
  
Miss Parker walked up to a stone which was lying on the ground. She brushed away some of the ashes before sitting down. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, facing the sky.  
  
"Miss Parker," Miss Parker quickly got up on her feet, staring at the person standing only a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"Jarod, what are you doing here? Aren't you afraid I will call a sweeper team?" she asked.  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
"You should be," Miss Parker said, taking up her phone. Without taking her eyes off Jarod, she flipped it open.  
  
"Don't, I just came to see if you were okay," Jarod said, taking the phone away from her. Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"How did you know I was here? It's not like I would be," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your house Parker."  
  
"I don't want your pity!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Jarod sighed. Why was she being so stubborn? He knew she was feeling sad, he knew she needed to talk. So why was it being so hard for her to open up? Maybe it was because of her father? It wouldn't be strange considering the way he treats her. But didn't she know she could always talk to him? He wasn't her father; he would never let her down. Didn't she understand that he would never do something to hurt her?  
  
"Parker..." Jarod tried a second time.  
  
"Just go! I want to be alone!" she said.  
  
"No, I know you don't..." Jarod started but Miss Parker interrupted him.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so damn nice? Why do you have to help every damn person you meet? Just face it! Not everybody wants you help; I don't, so just get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you again Jarod! Get it?! Leave me the hell alone!" she almost screamed.  
  
"If that's what you want, fine by me, but don't call me when you regret it, because I won't answer," Jarod said. He threw her cell phone on the ground in front of her feet before leaving.  
  
Miss Parker stared after him, shocked.  
  
"Jarod?" she asked in a voice only she could hear. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears started to brim her eyes. But it was too late, Jarod was gone. Miss Parker sat down on the stone, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Suddenly a signal from the phone sounded. Miss Parker had to search for it for a while before finally finding it. It was covered with ash. She gave it a tearful look before answering.  
  
"What?" her voice trembled as she spoke.  
  
"Feeling sad? It's your own fault Miss Parker!" the voice sounded harsh and cold. Miss Parker wanted to cry as she realized how much she hurt him.  
  
"Jarod... I'm..." she started.  
  
"Cut the crap! You're not sorry and we both know it!" Jarod said.  
  
"Jarod, why did you really come here?" Miss Parker managed to ask.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I wanted to be there for you, but obviously I just wasted my time, goodbye Parker," With those words Jarod hung up. Miss Parker closed her phone and let it slip out of her hands. It wasn't strange Jarod was mad at her. She didn't deserve his kindness in the first place, and now she made it worse be pushing him away when he wanted to help her. Miss Parker sighed miserably; she didn't want anything more then to take back those words. She did want his help. In the matter of fact, Jarod was the only friend she had. The only one who truly knew her. And now, he was mad at her, and maybe he wouldn't even come back? Maybe she would never hear from him again...  
  
*  
  
LATER. THE CENTRE. MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
"Sis? Can I come in?" Miss Parker looked up and saw her brother peek through the door. She glared at him.  
  
"Since you are here, I bet you're not going to leave until you've done what you came here to do, so... WHAT?"  
  
Lyle walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the desk and sat down on its edge, turning his head so he was facing his sister.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"I just want to say goodbye," Lyle said. Miss Parker gave him a confused look.  
  
"What?" she asked after being silent for a while.  
  
"I'm leaving, you can have my house if you want."  
  
Miss Parker just stared at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I mean it," Lyle said.  
  
"Why the hell should I believe that? Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't tell, but I'm serious, the house is yours if you want it."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a doubting look. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to..." Lyle started but got interrupted.  
  
"No, I mean... why are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't have any reason to stay. The Centre has ruined my life and I'm not going to let it keep doing that. Besides our father is a real bastard, he doesn't deserve any of us. You should leave to," Lyle said, smiling as he saw his sister stunned look.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" she asked, unsure of how to act. This wasn't the Lyle she was used to. What had happened?  
  
Lyle smiled. "Not really... I'm... I met someone... her name is Myra," he said.  
  
Miss Parker gasped in shock.  
  
"You're running away with a girlfriend?! What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I love her, and the Centre keeps me away from her," Lyle said as if it was completely normal.  
  
"You really are serious? You are going to do this?" Miss Parker said.  
  
Lyle nodded. "Please don't tell dad until I have had the chance to get away from here," he pleaded.  
  
Miss Parker was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought Lyle would do something like this. She had to admit, she had thought of it herself a couple of times, but this was totally unbelievable.  
  
"I... I promise..." she managed to say.  
  
"Good," Lyle got up on his feet. Miss Parker did the same; she walked around her desk so she was standing next to him.  
  
Lyle was quiet for a long time and Miss Parker started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Without saying anything, Lyle searched through his pocket.  
  
"Here, it's yours. I'll be gone tonight," he said, handing the keys to Miss Parker.  
  
She took them, putting them in her own pocket. "Thanks," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Lyle? What if you change your mind?" she asked.  
  
"I won't, just enjoy the house."  
  
Miss Parker nodded, struggling against the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"I have to go," Lyle said. Miss Parker nodded a second time.  
  
"Can I hug you?" Lyle said, knowing he better ask before acting.  
  
"Sure."  
  
With a sad smile, Lyle put his arms around his sister. First Miss Parker was shocked, but soon she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
"I just want you to know that I have been on your side. And I'm sorry about what I've done, can you forgive me?" Lyle said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry too."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," Miss Parker said, smiling as she realized how dumb she was sounding.  
  
After a while they broke the hug and Lyle walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out before he stopped and gave Miss Parker one last look.  
  
"Just do one thing for me?" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be happy."  
  
*  
  
THE END 


End file.
